


War Is No Place for a Kitten

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Charlie inadvertently co-adopts an abandoned kitten with Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foundling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts), [Nyxierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/gifts).



> Because you both seemed to have a bad day. I hope this makes it a little better. Inspired by and written for [42 prompts in 5 days]().

“What’s this?”

Charlie pointed at the mewling ball of fur in Connor’s palm, eying it warily.

“A kitten?”

“I meant what are you doing with it here?”

“Found it in the bush back there.” Connor waved in the general direction behind the abandoned chemical plant they were camping at. “The mother must’ve left her.”

“Her?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a girl.”

Charlie scrunched her nose. “You know it’s gonna die, right? It looks like it might still need milk.”

“Don’t you think it at least deserves a chance?”

“Maybe.” Charlie shrugged. “But I hate to point it out for you: we’re in the middle of a war here, kinda not the time to keep a pet. Anyway, just keep it away from me.”


	2. Shared Resposibility

The wretched thing was so thin Charlie could count its ribs when Connor first brought it to the camp. The best thing would be to just twist its neck and put it out of its misery. Charlie contemplated doing it herself, but – well, nature was going to take its course soon enough.  

***

Connor was supposed to keep it away from her, but in a few hours Charlie, having had enough of its high-pitched mewling, somehow ended up letting it suck water off her pinkie after she had watched it unsuccessfully try to drink from a bowl.

The next step was feeding it as tiny pieces of venison as possible.

“I thought you wanted nothing to do with her.”

Charlie startled when Connor spoke behind her back, then quickly schooled her facial expression into one of annoyance.

“I’m just doing it so the damn thing would get away from under my feet.”

She got up and shoved the remaining meat into his hand. “Here, you feed your cat.”

***

The kitten had a fight in it; Charlie had to give it that.

Once regularly hydrated and fed – even the clansmen spared it a crumb or two if it showed up whenever one or the other was eating – the kitten’s shape quickly filled out and its black pelt attained a shine.

It was possible it would even make it. Not that she cared. 


	3. Name

“What’s with the Tasmanian devil?”

Charlie cocked her eyebrow at Miles, who came to stand beside her, nodding at the kitten sitting a few feet away.

“It’s Connor’s.” Charlie stated the obvious.

“It seems to have taken to you well enough, too.” Miles commented. “Are you gonna name it?”

“Why? We’re going to leave any time now.”

“Okay.”

There was a pause.

“What should I call it?” Charlie broke the silence in a while.

“How should I know? Try some stuff and see what it likes,” Miles suggested.

“Hmm. Maybe… what did you say Tass-whatever-devil. Hey,” she crouched, reaching her hand towards the animal, “Devil, come here.”

The kitten looked at her but stayed in its spot while Miles rolled his eyes. “Geez, Charlie.”

Charlie ignored him, beckoning to the cat: “What, you don’t like that, little monster? Come on.” At which the cat of course stood and made its way over to her, bumping its head against Charlie’s knuckles.

Miles chuckled. “I think it picked its name.”

“What?”

“How many times have you called it that?” Miles gave her a pointed look.

“A monster?” Charlie questioned, feeling the kitten rub against her hand. She looked at it. “Huh. You are a little monster, aren’t you?”

As in confirmation the kitten meowed and rubbed itself against her hand some more. “Okay,” Charlie decided, “Monster it is. Suits you.”

She scratched Monster behind her ears, sighing. It seemed they would be carrying a kitten with them when they left.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Good? Bad?
> 
> (Connor in this fic is slightly OOC or the early episodes’ cute might-be essentially good and not entirely power-hungry version of him.)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so tell me if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
